A Journey of a Lifetime
by xXXPassionateSoulXXx
Summary: From a wonderful beginning to a bitter end, lives have been inexplicably lost or at least hearts.Who will win and who will lose it all? What would it have been like if one character had a different destiny than in the books? What if that would change the from climax to the end of the story? All those questions will be answered, MY way. Constructive criticism accepted, within reason


**Note to those who have read** _The Sea's Flame_**: Sorry! I have started another story instead of finishing my other one but I got involved in twilight, again. **

**P.S. Not to sound conceited or anything but I wanted to put the apology just in case. Hope you like this bit, I might add to it later on**

**A Journey of a Lifetime**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a 17- year old girl named Leah Clearwater. As a Quileute, she lived in the La Push Reservation. Throughout her life people would describe her as one of the most beautiful girls in the Rez, with her long, silky smooth, black hair, her golden- hued coloring, and in her later years; her well-developed body, but most importantly her golden brown eyes that looked into your soul and made you feel at peace with yourself. People also used to think that she had a wonderful future ahead of her; almost finishing high-school with top marks had a boyfriend who would do anything for her, had a family who loved and supported her.

That all changed on the first week of August, before the start of the school year, when her boyfriend of three years did not come for the dinner announcement both had to make to their families, the surprise was that the week before Sam Uley; the boyfriend, proposed to Leah and she accepted. So she waited and waited but he did not come, not once for two weeks, killing Leah more and more each day he was not there.

"Leah, honey you have to stop this, Sam will come back and he wouldn't want you to be acting this way, not eating, nor going outside and interacting with your friends and family. I know his disappearance hurts, but you gotta be strong and persevere." Harry Clearwater,Leah's father stated trying to get to his daughter. Thinking he failed, Harry got up from the bed Leah was sitting on and went to leave when;

"Pappa, I'm sorry, it's just that I miss him so much, I love him to death and we were going to announce our engagement to all of you but now... Oh pappa!" Leah flung herself towards Harry and he embraced his daughter tightly while at the same time shushing her cry and giving comforting words.

The next day, feeling invigorated by her time with her father, Leah came downstairs a few seconds before the phone rang. Jules, Sam's mother was calling and asking about how she was doing. Both drew strength from each other and kept talking. Jules's desperate wailings for her missing son gave Leah an idea: not to stay home doing nothing while Sam could be hurt, or worse.

So the independent young woman Leah, and with the support of her mother-in-law, her father, brother, and mother, alone organized a civilian search party that combined the people of Forks and of the La Push Reservation with the same goal in mind: finding their golden boy.  
After the two week mark, both Leah and Jules were beside themselves with worry for Sam was nowhere to be found, yet they still had hope that he would one day soon reappear. And he did.

Leah was walking all over First Beach, and towards Jules' house to get updated on the search for Sam, she was getting closer to the house when she heard some screaming between Jules and some man. Wanting to instinctively defend her mother-in-law-to-be, she started sprinting so when the man who Jules was arguing with turned towards her as if hearing her footsteps from afar and widened his eyes, whispering;

"...Leah..."  
She clearly became stunned, looking at the well developed body before her; his newly chopped hair, his growth spurt, his muscles and finally, his eyes.

"...Sam?...Oh Sam!" Leah suddenly exclaimed while running and flinging herself towards the-now-gigantic form of her fiance and love of her life.

"How?...I mean, I'm glad you are here, but..." Leah's babbling was cut short by Sam giving her one deep kiss; one of the ones that move all her insides and made her fly with the euphoria that came with the knowledge that you are loved and always will be.

"Leah, I'm glad you're here to talk some sense into the boy, because even though I am excited to see my child again I won't stand for lies or any time of disobedience and after what he told me,looking like he was mauled by some kind of animal to boot"

Jules stated, while looking at the embraced couple with a fond smile; no one noticing that a distinct recognition and desperation was held in the mother's eyes.

Leah, wanting to get answers from her fiance as to his whereabouts, gently but firmly pushed and shuffled back; took his head in between her hands came closer... and started bombarding Sam with questions, again.

"Where were you?What happened to you?Are you alright?What were you doing?"  
Sam pressed a finger to her mouth to silence her and started,  
"Lee-Lee I'm alright now that you are here: with me."

Sam brought her close to his chest and planted his face on her neck as if smelling her while Leah laid hers on his shoulders. They stayed there as if immersed on each other, time stopping and the world revolving around them.

That would be the last complete moment they would have between them.


End file.
